


Switch 互换

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [21]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 灵魂交换炮友转正日久生情
Relationships: 炎葬
Series: 火葬场送客啦 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514729
Kudos: 24





	Switch 互换

“呐，送葬人，”炎客偏过头，手指缠上天使的金发，嗅了嗅，是淡淡的香气，欢爱后余温尚存，“在我的故乡有一种说法，如果结合时感情足够强烈，灵魂一瞬间会融合在一起。”  
送葬人看上去昏昏欲睡，做爱和工作让他精疲力尽，比白天看着乖巧许多，安静地躺靠在炎客怀里，“你想说，你相信这种说法么。”  
“刚才你在想着我，还是在想你那些乱七八糟的工作。”  
“你。”  
“你是不是在用你的机械大脑分析我最想听的答案？”  
“是。”  
炎客叹了口气，至少送葬人开始照顾他的感情了，毕竟一开始提出上床，送葬人要求他写出一篇报告来描述他想与送葬人达成何种关系，以及如何，炎客没想过那么多，他眼中只有送葬人的身体，不过他没想到单纯的炮友关系能维系一个月之久，他们身体的契合度倒是超乎寻常。  
“我想说，再做一次。”炎客的手早已就位，拨开送葬人的臀，入口处尚湿润，尽管身体极度放松，进入的瞬间送葬人依然用力捉住炎客的肩，毛茸茸的脑袋埋进他的胸口。为了让送葬人听清，炎客几乎贴在他耳边，说，“现在，只想着我。”  
送葬人支撑起上身，小腹贴紧炎客的身体，发丝垂向炎客，两人视线汇聚在一起，炎客的手攀上送葬人的腰，紧紧锁住。肉体交融间，灵魂纵情燃烧，炎客痴醉地看着送葬人摇摆身体的样子，而送葬人回望着他，冰火的瞳眸中只有同样的思绪。  
于是交合变得愈加激烈，伴随着送葬人少有的抽泣和呜咽声，夜晚似乎永远不会过去。  
送葬人是绝佳的交欢对象，能够满足奇奇怪怪的姿势，叫声不够娇腻所幸还算撩人，甚至在过程中学习新的技巧。但不是好的谈情对象，至少炎客现在如此认为。  
炎客放下送葬人瘫软的身体，替他盖好被子，轻声离开房间。就连他也觉得异常困倦，衣服还没来得及脱，就睡着了。  
清晨时间，炎客睁开眼。他不记得昨夜有盖被子，也不记得自己脱了衣服。  
而且……自己应该不是在送葬人房间睡着的。  
他坐起身，腰隐隐作痛，他低头看去，不仅浑身赤裸。他熟悉这种肌肤的手感，是他深爱的略微柔软又坚实的小腹，甚至是看上去有点可爱的性器。  
为了确认自己的猜想，他起身走进浴室，镜子里映出的是雪白的肌肤，淡金色的毛发——包括胯下，和他想的一样，这是送葬人的身体。  
那个听上去不怎么现实的奇谈，现在却成真了，大概送葬人此时和他一样惊讶。  
不仅腰部，体内似乎还有昨天的残留。平时做爱时无论如何抚摸这幅身体都不会觉得羞耻，此时站在镜子前注视时，却无法注视。  
得想办法把身体里的精液洗干净才行。  
炎客的视线无法从胯间移开，淡金色的绒毛间藏着粉白的根物，光是看不能满足他，他索性伸手抚摸，一手扶着墙壁。他发出了令自己脉搏喷张的呻吟，不同于送葬人平日的刻意压抑，受欲望驱使，声调高低都跟随本能。望向镜子里的自己，白皙的肌肤染上淡粉，露出了高潮前的表情，手还在不断摩擦着性器。炎客对送葬人的身体再熟悉不过，抚摸何处能带来快感，以何种节奏，何种方式，炎客此时正在一点点还原那些手法，从某种程度上来说，是在满足自己的性欲，仿佛正在和送葬人做爱一般。  
“唔……嗯……”  
精水喷溅在小腹上，染脏了手心。炎客一瞬间感到羞耻，不敢抬头看镜子里的自己，打开水龙头冲净手掌。在和送葬人见面之前，最好先洗个热水澡。  
浴液和洗发液是他喜爱的味道，每次埋进送葬人的身体都能闻得一清二楚。他擦干身体，走到衣柜前.。话说，之前还没看过他的衣柜里是什么样。  
抱着一丝好奇心，打开才发现，是清一色的制服。  
哈，果然。  
送葬人的身体比炎客印象中要宽大一些，尽管在炎客怀中看着有时娇小得让人心疼，但的的确确是成年男性的身体。  
还有，这套制服真是复杂得让人厌烦，穿和脱一样繁琐。穿好衣服，拿起手提箱站在门口，炎客整理了一下表情，送葬人平时看上去是什么样的，对，板着脸。  
他走出房间，迎上炎客，不对，送葬人。  
“我想你说的是对的，即便这完全不合科学常理，”送葬人一贯板着脸，动作十分不自在。看着自己的身体多少对于他们来说有些超自然，他们一时不知道说什么好。  
而且，互换了视角，送葬人不得不低下头，炎客得稍微抬起头，他们才能看着彼此。  
“至少证明你没说谎，”炎客突然笑道。送葬人看到原本是自己的脸颊有了微笑，不太自在，他伸手捂住炎客的嘴，“别。”  
“你倒是，”炎客推开他的手，“待会在博士面前表现得自然一点。”  
“你让我紧张了。”送葬人皱起眉，站得十分端正，总之是炎客永远不会有的姿势，笔直地，表情还很严肃。  
“紧张？你还会紧张，”而炎客玩世不恭地笑了，是送葬人永远不会有的神态，手搭在送葬人腰间的刀柄上——如炎客一贯的习惯，全然没注意其实自己正按着送葬人的刀。  
送葬人伸手，炎客不解。  
“箱子，”送葬人指了指炎客手里的手提箱，“还有，弹药袋是这样背的。”说着，送葬人伸手替他调整。  
“哦，嗯。”炎客倒是没注意过细节，他脑袋里装着的送葬人的裸体比他穿着衣服的样子多多了。  
于是，在路人眼中，送葬人乖巧甚至带着微笑展开手臂，炎客正在为他调整衣领。  
“你们的关系不错啊，”路过的黑角冷不丁来的一句。  
“你误解了。”披着炎客皮的送葬人说道。  
“啰嗦。”披着送葬人皮的炎客说道。  
两人以截然相反的风格反驳道，黑角愣了几秒，“这两个人今天是怎么了……”  
送葬人的走路姿势过于一板一眼，炎客不得不在一旁纠正，“再垮一点，手插兜里，别跟任何人打招呼，用余光看他们。”  
“你是说，表现得混蛋一点？”送葬人总结道。  
“……”炎客竟觉得无法反驳。  
送葬人十分擅长漠视任何人，而且比炎客看上去更加难以接近，炎客则努力摆正姿态，身上挂着各种各样的东西，就连披风也让他焦躁不安。

作战会议提前安排了座位，送葬人在第一排，炎客在最后一排，博士受不了每次开会翘着二郎腿不断挑衅的炎客，所以刻意把他放在了最后一排。  
“炎客……你怎么坐着送葬人的位子……”博士看到第一排的炎客，头都大了，“还有送葬人，给我到前面来。”  
两人这才注意到，自己下意识坐了属于自己的位置，然而现在他们的灵魂在对方的躯壳中，旁人眼中他们犯了滑稽的的错误。  
一旦炎客坐在第一排盯着博士的脸，他就忍不住一次次打断，但占着送葬人的身体，不能做出过激的动作，用一些鸡蛋里挑骨头的方法让博士难堪，似乎比强行捣乱来得更有趣。  
台上的博士表情慢慢变得尴尬，直到会议结束，他让炎客单独留下。  
“送葬人，你今天表现得……十分积极，但是希望你能考虑我的情面，有什么问题私下告诉我。”  
切，双标王八蛋。在我面前怎么表现得嚣张跋扈，上次还叫嚣要解雇我，面对送葬人却唯唯诺诺。  
“博士，如果你能照顾干员炎客的情感，也许他会更照顾你的。”心里话一不小心脱口而出。  
“啊？我在说你的情况，和他有什么关系，”博士感到莫名其妙。  
“我只是陈述事实。”炎客模仿着送葬人平时的口气，甩下一句话就走，留下一头雾水的博士。  
“你们聊了什么？”  
“没什么，”炎客没好气地快步向前，但步伐显然没自己的身体大，勉强跟上送葬人的步子。原来平时，他跟上我有这么吃力，炎客突然想到。  
送葬人则是刻意放慢了脚步，他知道自己追上炎客的速度并不容易，而他也注意到炎客还在适应更小的身体。  
送葬人醒来之后没有炎客那样戏剧化。他只有一种感觉。  
疼痛。  
遍布浑身的疼痛。  
洗漱时，背部的疼痛限制了他的动作，只能微微弯腰，再立直身体又是一阵不适。衣柜里除了背心就是背心，倒是比制服轻松许多，也凉快一些。  
穿得少一些，能让身体减少许多负担。  
送葬人明白了这是多么疲劳的一具身体，除了伤痕，还有疾病。炎客每日是从怎样的病痛中醒来，又是怎样在折磨中入睡，只是经历了其中的千分之一，送葬人都觉得苦不堪言。  
难怪炎客抱着他的笑容总是那样疲惫。  
俯视自己是一种奇妙的体验，炎客的灵魂在他的身体里喋喋不休，露出了一些自己从未有过的表情。他开始思考一些没有考虑过的事情，或许过去的自己是有些僵硬。  
但。  
我就是怪胎。  
这就是我。  
不论在谁的身体里，无趣的灵魂会让躯壳也变得无趣。  
也许炎客将他作为性欲发泄对象是因为他的无趣，这意味着炎客可以为所欲为，但他并没有。虽然动作不算温柔。  
炎客在交给他的报告中写着，“或许我能教你一件新的事情，做爱。”炎客的话语十分直白，省了送葬人绞尽脑汁分析猜测的功夫。他只是安静地躺着，看炎客剥下衣服，撕裂的痛感，湿润，贯入，射精，一切的一切都太过陌生。他还在学习中。  
说实话，在遇到炎客之前，他对任何人都没有兴趣。因为他们千篇一律，所有人都是律令的一条而已，是生是死，取决于法律，他们所谓的个性可有可无。  
现在，他试着学会表现得感兴趣，即便他将这些作为一条放入大脑不会再次使用的信息。  
“不要用我的身体摆出那种表情，”炎客戳了戳送葬人的肚子，“在我的身体里表现得快乐一些，这可是不可多得的机会。”

两人染血从战场归来，原因很简单，他们使用了不熟悉的武器，炎客还没学会瞄准，就被无人机击中，送葬人则是受身体疼痛的困扰，每一次挥刀都是一种折磨，仿佛在燃烧生命。  
“我认为我们要变回原状，”送葬人提议道。  
“方法很简单，怎么变成这样，就怎么变回去。”  
说起来简单，做起来难。接吻甚至要踮起脚尖，要让炎客对着自己的面孔勃起不现实，做爱显然太困难。  
“或许现在不行。”结束接吻之后，送葬人暂时地改变了主意。  
“但是，我的身体并不上手吧。”炎客苦笑，"它已经是块破烂了。”他本不想和送葬人产生床上关系以外的联系，现在看来，他们从某种程度上密不可分了。  
炎客知道如何逆转这一情势，他明白如何满足自己的身体，他爱极了送葬人唇齿触碰他性器的感觉，尤其是送葬人跪在他腿间替他口交的模样。他按照自己的记忆，推着送葬人到墙角，跪下身，拉开他再熟悉不过的裤子拉链，亲吻性器。为“自己”口交不是易事，不过送葬人比他的处境更加尴尬。  
送葬人本以为自己会表现得更加冷静，但是条件反射是他无法控制的。这一次，送葬人有机会一览自己的姿态，原来简单的动作在炎客的视角中如此色情。不同的是，炎客的动作更为熟练，舌头圈住前端，手指挑弄囊袋，一边抬眼看着送葬人。  
“唔……停……”  
送葬人推开炎客，眼睁睁看着自己的脸颊染上红色，这让他倍感羞耻，身体自然地发出积极响应。炎客满意地笑道，“现在有兴趣了么。”  
多亏了今早逐件穿衣的经历，炎客现在对送葬人的制服更加了解了，他选择用更为挑逗的方式一颗颗解开扣子，退向床边，自己倒在床上，披风顺势在背后摊平。  
“你应该比我更了解你的身体，送葬人。”炎客褪去裤子，朝送葬人张开双腿，亮出送葬人目光也无法触及的位置，那里看上去粉嫩，根物在腿间蠢蠢欲动，湿润而可爱，穴口在空气中张合。  
送葬人在这一天接受了太多信息，包括现在的画面。看着自己的身体躺在制服上，浑身赤裸，本该羞到无地自容，但他灵魂寄宿的身体无法抗拒这一幕，不自觉地走向炎客。  
“这或许有点奇怪……唔！”炎客没料到送葬人不经润滑直接进入，还好身体的契合弥补了这一点，两人同时暗中惊叹，原来自己的身体“尝起来”如此美味。送葬人迫不及待地进一步进入，除了湿热感，疼痛似乎有所缓和。他了解自己的身体，钟爱炎客旋顶着某个特定角度。  
这的确非常奇怪。两人不约而同地用对自己身体的了解将对方的情欲挑起，同时羞于面对自己深陷其中的面孔，这就像对着镜子，想象与对方做爱的状态自慰一般。  
“啊！嗯！…嗯……哼……啊……”  
炎客夹紧送葬人的身体，他的呼声越是激昂，越是让送葬人感到羞耻。送葬人以为用力会让他安静一点，但适得其反。  
”炎客，别用我的身体发出那种声音，”送葬人恼怒地捂住炎客的嘴，或者说“自己”的嘴。他腾出一只手，撑在床上。  
“试试看阻止我，”炎客把这当作对送葬人的调戏，但差了点什么。身体处于快感中，始终无法达到高潮。他的思绪变得混乱，或许停留在送葬人的身体中是件好事，每天注视着这具身体发泄自己的性欲，而且最重要的是，它健康，无任何压力，他许久没有过这种感觉。  
送葬人突然停下动作，表情凝固，炎客知道，那是送葬人忍耐时会作出的表情。他伸手搂住送葬人，手指轻按那片凹凸不平的背部，“每晚都会如此，但对你来说，可能太过刺激了。”  
“你应该接受治疗。”  
“我不喜欢那些药物。”炎客闭上眼，“而且，疼痛让我有活着的感觉。”  
送葬人头一回听到炎客提起这些，他的注意力逐渐远离，躺在身下泪流满面的“自己”看上去是那么遥远，即便身体相连，灵魂却越来越远。  
“看样子行不通。”炎客失望地垂下头，推着送葬人的胸口，“你说的对，不该是今天。”  
“还有一种方法。”送葬人抱起炎客，披风自然滑落，炎客缠紧他，摇摇晃晃，几乎要失去平衡。两人走进浴室，面对镜子站定。送葬人让炎客面对镜子站立，手扶着洗手台，从后方重新进入，不过炎客必须要踮起脚尖才能勉强支撑住这样的姿势。  
他们能够清晰地看清自己的神情，那是他们所熟悉的，欢爱中永远注视着的面容。炎客越加放肆地呻吟，究竟是灵魂在送葬人的身体里感到快乐还是性器进入送葬人的身体获得了快乐，这两者没有绝对的界限。他可以自由操作本属于送葬人的身体，发出令人面红耳赤的娇喘。送葬人则不断地抽插，耳畔回荡的是自己的声音，他分不清，是自己被炎客操干所发出的，还是这幅躯壳在炎客的灵魂下发出的。他们唯一知道的是，注视着的，心中所想的，只有彼此。  
不知何时，一切回归正轨，灵魂复原，送葬人没来得及收拢微张的双唇，他本以为呻吟出自炎客，但喉咙的干涩确确实实存在，进出间摩擦而生的烈焰正在体内不断膨胀，他才意识到，他回到了自己的身体里。回看镜子，自己正扶着洗手台，臀高高翘起，性器被撞得左右摇摆，拍打在小腹上。他想要抑制声音，炎客似乎早就注意到恢复这件事，侧首吻住送葬人，用身体把送葬人的上身压在镜子上，这让送葬人的双脚几乎脱离地面。  
乳头在冰冷的镜面上摩擦，受不了这种 刺激，愈发红肿，性器被架在洗手池之上，每抽动一次，都会对其造成挤压，产生成倍快感。一旦经历过，了解彼此隐秘的一面，看过自己在对方眼中的模样，做爱更像是灵魂赤裸相拥。谁被进入，谁填满了谁都不再重要，他们的灵魂紧密相连，在两具身体中冲撞。  
炎客暗色的阴茎不断刺入送葬人湿嫩的穴中，他仍在向两侧分开送葬人的臀，使插入更深一步，一瞬间，他又似乎是趴着被进入的送葬人，被巨物捣得神智不清。撞击声越来越响，频率加快，送葬人嗯嗯呀呀地低下头，热液喷在镜子上，遮挡住一部分映象，炎客喉头一动，射入其中。  
“再来一次？”  
“……避免节外生枝，还是不了。”  
入睡前，他们却不约而同地期待，明天会再一次在对方的身体里醒来。想知道对方的秘密，想经历他所经历的一切，承受他所承受的痛苦。  
他们或许还未意识到，这是名为爱情的东西。


End file.
